Possessive Prison
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: "Itu salahmu karena memiliki hati yang terlalu baik." Sayang sekali, gadis manis berkerudung merah yang tak tahu apa-apa harus masuk dalam perangkap sang serigala./Implisit? Eksplisit? I don't know #plak!/ crossover [Akashi Seijuro x Hyuuga Hinata]/
1. Chapter 1

**Possessive Prison**

 **Summary:** "Itu salahmu karena memiliki hati yang terlalu baik." Sayang sekali, gadis manis berkerudung merah yang tak tahu apa-apa harus masuk dalam perangkap sang serigala./Implisit? Eksplisit? I don't know #plak!/ crossover [Akashi Seijuro x Hyuuga Hinata]/

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuro x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Gomenne... Rated-M**

 **So, if you still under 18, push the BACK botton please...**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

Hinata menatap rembulan itu dalam diam. Angin malam yang menerpakan dedaunan sekitar tak mampu menggoyahkan rasa dingin menusuk yang seharusnya bisa ia dirasakan. Awan bergumpal disertai kabut yang mulai menyerang membuat pandangan jelaga ungu itu terhalang dari pancaran cahaya rembulan. Tak ada suara hewan. Malam yang begitu tenang. Ingin rasanya ia menikmati malam seperti ini di rumahnya. Bersama sang adik dan ayah. Ah, tidak. Ayah...

Otou-san... sayang sekali beliau tidak bisa lagi menemani keseharian mereka. Mungkin karena terlalu merindukan ibunya, ia pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan anak-anaknya. Hanabi pasti kesepian. Tapi gadis itu bukanlah gadis lemah seperti kakaknya. Jika saja Neji masih hidup, anak bungsu Hyuuga itu tak akan memaksakan diri untuk tinggal di asrama. Jika saja waktu itu ayahnya dan Neji tak melupakan jalur yang dituju, mungkin mobil mereka tak akan tersesat dan berakhir di jurang.

Hinata terlalu terpukul untuk bisa hidup berdua saja. Ia masih tak tahu apa-apa. Dunia ini bagai lautan luas tak terjamah oleh gadis rumahan sepertinya. Ia tak tahu, harus memulai kehidupan barunya seperti apa. Walau keluarganya masih memiliki aset yang bisa ia gunakan, tak serta-merta hal itu dapat ia uangkan. Mereka ada;ah peninggalan keluarga yang berharga. Hinata hanya murid sekolah menengah atas seperti gadis kebanyakan. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bersabar dan mencoba hemat untuk menutupi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Mereka masih hidup bahagia dalam kesederhanaan. Saling mengisi kesepian dengan ikatan saudara yang lebih erat. Hinata bersyukur Hanabi tidak lagi manja dan menuntut hal-hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia kabulkan sebelum ketiadaan ayahnya.

Hanya saja, tali yang mengikat mereka harus merenggang jauh di antara kebahagiaan baru yang mulai tercipta. Ia harus terpisah dengan adik yang sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya. Hinata tak mau hal ini, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena hal itu sendiri, Hanabi lah yang menyuruhnya membuat keputusan secara sepihak. Ia yang membuat Hinata seolah menjadi seorang kakak yang tidak berguna.

" _Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk nee-chan,"_

Semburan angin yang terlampau kuat untuk menerbangkan gaun satin yang hinata kenakan. Malam hari di tempat ini serasa asing untuknya. Benar, jika mansion ini begitu megah dan menjanjikan segalanya. Tapi sebuah hal yang membuatnya kurang serasa memaksa Hinata untuk bisa tak melepaskan keringkihan yang tertahan sejak ayah dan kakaknya meninggal. Hinata harus kuat. Ia tak boleh menangis. Ia harus lebih kuat untuk Hanabi. Ia hanya boleh menangis dalam ruangan terkunci bertemankan kesunyian. Jangan sampai adiknya tahu. Tahu akan kesakitan dan sayatan pedih yang Hinata keluarkan ketika pemakaman itu tiba. Ia harus kuat. Ada hal yang lebih menyedihkan dari perpisahannya dengan Hanabi saat ini. Demi Hanabi.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"A-ah! Be-belum, sebentar lagi." Hinata terkejut melihat kehadiran pemuda di belakangnya.

"Lekas tidur dan tutup jendelanya. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan,"

"H-hai', Akashi-san..." Hinata segera melaksanakan perintah itu. Pemuda di hadapannya adalah mutlak. Tak bisa dibantah. Sudah menjadi kewajiban Hinata untuk mematuhi perintahnya, karena itulah alasan Hinata berada di tempat ini. Meski ia sepantaran dengannya, Hinata perlu untuk tak membantah dan menentang. Demi Hanabi. Ia sudah rela membuat dirinya sendiri tinggal di asrama untuk membuat Hinata mau berada di tempat ini.

" _Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk nee-chan,"_

" _Kau hanya perlu tinggal di mansionku."_

" _Aku tahu. Aku ingin tetap bersama nee-chan,"_

" _Otou-sama jatuh sakit. Ia tidak akan bisa melarangku."_

" _Tapi, jika nee-chan pergi, kehidupan yang lebih sudah menunggu nee-chan!"_

" _Karena aku adalah penerus tunggal keluarga Akashi."_

Pemuda itu masih berada di tempatnya semula. Berada di ambang pintu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Mungkin ia ingin memastikan perintahnya dilaksanakan atau malah diabaikan oleh gadis yang notabene adalah tunangannya.

###

Pagi yang cukup cerah untuk memulai hari di sekolah. Hinata berjalan pelan sambil menikmati sejuk udara bersih. Akashi berjalan jauh di depannya. Bersama anggota timnya yang tak sengaja bertemu di tikungan jalan. Mereka berangkat bersama. Sebenarnya mobil hitam mewah keluarga Akashi menampung dua muda-mudi itu dalam kursi penumpangnya. Hanya saja, Akashi minta diberhentikan di sebuah tempat yang lenggang agak jauh dari lokasi sekolah. Ia tak mau terlihat memalukan di hadapan murid lain. Setidaknya ia ingin bebas di waktu yang ingin ia miliki sendiri, meski sekarang kehidupannya lebih leluasa semenjak ayahnya berada di luar negeri untuk menjalani pengobatan.

Sebelumnya pula Hinata tak begitu tahu kehidupan pemuda berambut merah itu. Yang ia tahu sosoknya adalah maskot basket di Rakuzan. Digemari banyak siswi dengan kepribadian menakutkan, menurut Hinata. Berada di kelas khusus dengan anak-anak ber-IQ tertinggi di sekolah, dan menjadi ketua dewan sekolah selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Ia tak tahu jika keseharian Akashi selalu dikelilingi oleh hal-hal mewah. Ia juga tak tahu bahwa pemuda bermata heterokrom itu adalah pewaris darah seorang bangsawan. Hingga sehari sebelum sekarang, dirinya telah membuat Hinata mengetahui sedikit potongan kehidupan Akashi.

Hinata terkejut, gadis yang cenderung tak begitu menonjol sepertinya tiba-tiba mendapat tawaran, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan untuk menjadi seorang tunangan darah tunggal bangsawan Akashi. Walau pemuda itu tak begitu peduli bahkan tak sedikit pun menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, tak dapat dipungkiri jika pemuda itu sendiri yang datang langsung ke kediaman Hyuuga dan membuat Hyuuga bersaudara yang tersisa menuruti 'mandatnya'. Akashi menjamin kehidupan ekonomi keluarga Hyuuga jika mereka mau menuruti permintaan –ralat- perintahnya.

"Turun,"

Setelah turun dari mobil, Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika berjalan lebih dulu, mungkin ia dianggap tidak sopan. Tapi, kalau ia berusaha berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi, ia takut pemuda itu merasa malu berjalan dengan gadis sepertinya. Hinata hanya bisa berdiri diam, menunggu 'perintah' selanjutnya.

"Kau bisa berbuat sesukamu, asalkan itu masih dalam batas-batas yang seharusnya," tiba-tiba Akashi berkata. Hinata tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ia menuruti saja apa kata pemuda itu yang mulai berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Hinata berpikir Akashi menyuruhnya untuk berbuat dan bertingkah normal seperti biasa. Jadi ia mulai berjalan santai, tanpa harus mengimbangi langkah cepat yang sebenarnya hanya langkah yang biasa Akashi lakukan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata mulai membaca-baca buku pelajaran hari ini. Kepindahan mendadak yang ia dan Hanabi lakukan hari minggu kemarin membuat Hinata harus sigap menyiapkan barang-barang yang musti dibawa. Buku pelajaran dan foto keluarga yang terpenting. Baju dan semua hal sekunder tak begitu Hinata utamakan. Toh, meski membawa baju yang sedikit, di tempat tinggal barunya Seijuro memberikan kamar dengan fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup. Hinata hanya khawatir dengan kekosongan rumahnya, meskipun Hanabi berjanji akan pulang dan membersihkan semuanya saat akhir pekan tiba. Adik Hinata itu resmi pindah sekolah di Kyoto, masih satu wilayah dengan Hinata dan rumah mereka. Cuma Akashi tak ingin memindahkan adik dari tunangannya itu di sekolah biasa. Kyoto Internasional High adalah sekolah elite dengan fasilitas asrama kelas atas. Hinata bersyukur Hanabi juga mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik, dan sedikit khawatir jika Hanabi merasa kesepian disana.

Kriiiingg...!

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Saatnya duduk tenang di bangku masing-masing menunggu kedatangan guru tiba. Rakuzan adalah sekolah elite berbasis internasional. Disiplin ketat berisi murid-murid cerdas dan pilihan di seluruh jepang. Bahkan tak jarang di tiap kelas terdapat murid transfer dari luar negeri. Hinata sendiri bisa sekolah disini karena ia lumayan pintar. Ia menganggapnya lumayan, karena hanya beberapa pelajaran saja yang ia kuasai. Mungkin keberuntungan yang buatnya bisa masuk kesini, dengan peringkat mendekati paling bawah. Dulu saat ayahnya masih hidup, Hinata dan adiknya bisa bersekolah dengan normal. Tapi saat ayahnya tiada, Hinata dan Hanabi harus belajar ekstra keras untuk mengejar beasiswa. Syukurlah Seijuro datang dan meringankan beban mereka. Walaupun Hanabi mendapat biaya khusus dari tunangan kakaknya, Hinata yang sudah terlanjur menerima beasiswa menolak halus tawaran Seijuro. Baginya beasiswa itu sudah cukup untuk tidak membebani Seijuro lagi. Ia sungkan dengannya.

Meski pun status 'tunangan' terdeklarasi secara gamblang dari bibir Seijuro, Hinata tak begitu yakin dengan hubungan mereka. Baginya Seijuro adalah penyelamat yang begitu membantu kehidupan keluarganya. Ia sangat berterima kasih dan suatu saat berharap bisa membalas kebaikan yang ia lakukan. Hinata tak mengacuhkan kata-kata dinginnya yang mutlak. Hanya ingin melakukan hal yang pemuda itu suruh sebagai ungkapan balas budi. Toh, pemuda itu tak memperlakukannya terlalu buruk.

"Akashi!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari ke arah rekan setim sekaligus kapten basketnya. Yang dipanggil membalikkan punggungnya dengan tatapan mata yang tenang.

"Kau terlambat, Koutaro,"

"Suman, heh... heh... aku berlari dari kantin menuju kesini, heh... hh..." nafasnya yang ngos-ngossan tak membuat Seijuro merasa kasihan sedikit pun.

"Kali ini kau harus mencetak angka lebih banyak dari yang lain. Aku tak suka jika perintahku dilanggar. Aku menyuruhmu datang tepat jam 13.00 siang, dan kau malah membuatnya telat dengan menambah beberapa digit angka di belakangnya. Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya, bola ini tak akan pernah sampai di tanganmu satu kuarter pun. Perintahku mutlak."

"Ch-chotto, Akashi... ada apa denganmu? Kau, berubah-"

"Hayama," Nebuya memperingatkan. Si rambut kuning menoleh dan terdiam seketika. Seijuro hanya melirik sebentar lalu berlalu pergi.

Semua tahu ada perubahan dalam tim mereka. Akashi yang dulu, berbeda dengan Akashi yang sekarang. Akashi yang sekarang kembali lagi menjadi Akashi sebelum pertandingan melawan Seirin di Winter Cup. Sisi lainnya yang sudah tertidur mulai bangun dan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Mata itu. Mata itu berubah lagi menjadi emperor eye yang mutlak. Sang kaisar telah kembali. Mereka yang disana hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi para 'budak' yang melayani kaisar.

"Nebuya, apakah kita akan menjadi kita yang dulu lagi?"

"Entahlah. Mata itu tiba-tiba berubah saat Leon-ni mengatakan protes tentang menu latihan hari ini. Aku juga terkejut. Semua yang ada disini juga terkejut. Akashi telah berubah. Monster yang ia tidurkan kembali terbangun dan mulai mendominasi."

"Souka... kuharap kita tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku menyukai Akashi yang baik dan peduli pada timnya,"

"Aah, kuharap juga Leon-ni tak terlalu lama terpuruk akan ketakutan emperor eye Akashi yang telah terbangun setelah dua tahun ini,"

Koutaro dan Eichi menatap kasihan Reo yang tertunduk di bangku cadangan. Walau ini hanya latihan antar anggota klub, tetap saja tatapan mata heterokrom itu membuatnya ciut dan tak bisa menegakkan kakinya untuk berdiri. Akashi yang sekarang, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Akashi yang memasuki zone untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kalian tak bisa lebih serius dan terus membuat kesalahan, lebih baik keluar dan potong jari kalian sendiri untuk membuatnya berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Menang adalah prioritas utama, buatlah hidungmu berdarah-darah hingga papan scor mencetak angka yang tak bisa dicetal lagi!"

Latihan keras Rakuzan sejak Akashi yang 'baru' berkuasa, akhirnya usai di petang hari. Semua anggota terkapar di lantai. Mereka bolos di jam-jam pelajaran terakhir demi latihan mempersiapkan pertandingan Inter High. Sampai-sampai tidak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengeluh. Tidak. Tepatnya mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan keluhan mereka di hadapan sang kaisar.

"Cepat pulang dan siapkan tenaga kalian untuk latihan besok. Kalian anak kelas satu! Bersihkan aula dengan benar!"

"Hhh... h-hai'!" Seijuro melenggang keluar meninggalkan para anggota tim basket yang masih memulihkan energi mereka. Di hari yang hampir gelap ini Seijuro masih sempat-sempatnya memasuki tangga atas sekolah untuk mencari sesuatu. Tepatnya, menjempu seseorang.

Ketika pintu geser kelas terbuka, Hinata tersentak kaget mendapati sosok berambut merah yang mengisyaratkannya untuk berdiri walau tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia mengikuti Seijuro dengan kaki bergetar. Lorong sekolah sudah sangat lenggang dengan pencahayaan minim. Dirinya menunggu Seijuro hampir dua jam lamanya. Pemuda itu cuma memberikan sms singkat untuk menunggu di dalam kelas hingga Seijuro datang. Dalam kelas itu ia sendiri. Tanpa seorang pun dan keheningan yang membuat Hinata mau tak mau merasa tercekam. Sedikit takut, gadis berambut indigo itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan siang tadi. Cahaya terang lampu kelas tak bisa membuat kekhawatirannya berkurang. Terlintas sebentar dugaan jika Seijuro berniat meninggalkannya.

Tapi syukurlah, pemuda itu datang dan segera mengeluarkannya dari keheningan suasana sekolah di petang hari.

Langkah cepat dan tenang pemuda itu Hinata imbangi dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Seragam basket masih melekat di tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Mungkin pemuda itu langsung menuju kemari setelah latihan selesai tanpa mengelap tubuhnya. Ia tahu Hinata gadis yang tegar. Ia sudah melalui hal yang memukul hati dan membuat hati itu harus menegarkan pendiriannya. Tapi, seorang Hinata, sebanyak kata berani yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya sekalipun, tak bisa memungkiri jika gadis itu memiliki rasa takut dan khawatir melebihi gadis lain,. Ia tahu Hinata gadis yang tegar. Ia sudah melalui hal yang memukul hati dan membuat hati itu harus menegarkan pendiriannya. Tapi, seorang Hinata, sebanyak kata berani yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya sekalipun, tak bisa memungkiri jika gadis itu memiliki rasa takut dan khawatir melebihi gadis lain.

Mereka melewati gerbang sekolah dan berjalan kaki menuju tempat 'jemputan'. Di saat seperti ini pun, Seijuro tak mau memanggil sopirnya sampai ke sekolah. Membuat ia dan Hinata harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter untuk sampai ke mobil yang telah menunggu mereka. Dari awal Akashi menjemputnya, tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Bahkan, saat sudah berada dalam mobil, mereka masih saling terdiam. Hinata tak berani mengajak bicara dan Akashi bersikap tak acuh saja dengan mulai memainkan ponselnya.

Manison megah yang telah menanti mereka terletak pada tengah-tengah hutan hijau berudara sejuk. Sesampainya di depan teras rumah yang luas, mereka disambut oleh beberapa maid yang siap melayani majikannya, membawakan tas, menawari air hangat dan menu makan malam yang diinginkan. Seijuro sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, ia lewati saja mereka dengan beberapa patah kata singkat sebagai perintah. Sedang Hinata yang baru satu hari berada di 'rumah' barunya ini hanya bisa kaku, salah tingkah, berusaha bersikap sopan dengan menjawab hal yang menurutnya perlu.

Berlari kecil menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada, gadis bermata ungu pucat bak mutiara itu memperhatikan Seijuro yang sedang menerima telepon di seberang sana. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Walau tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan, kata 'Otou-sama' membuat langkah Hinata memendek dan berjalan hati-hati. Takut. Ia takut kenekatannya menerima tawaran Seijuro menjadi 'tunangannya' mendapat murka dari sang kepala keluarga Akashi. Meski berniat berlalu begitu saja, namun nyatanya ia berhenti dan berakhir dengan berdiri bagai patung di ujung tangga mencoba menyimak pembicaraan Seijuro.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu,"

Hinata kaget, hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"U-uhm... " secepat kilat langkah mungilnya melesat menuju kamarnya berada. Merasa heran karena seperti ada seseorang yang mengikuti, Hinata melirik sedikit dan membelalakkan matanya mendapati pemuda berambut merah yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ketika akan menutup pintu kamar, Hinata ragu. Ia membiarkan saja pemuda tadi masuk dan duduk dengan seenaknya di kasur empuk bersprei ungu muda. Hinata tak bisa protes ataupun tersinggung. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah rumahnya.

Pemuda itu bersidekap dan menyilangkan kakinya. Tatapannya yang tak bisa diprediksi semakin membuat gadis di depannya salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hyuuga,"

"Hai'?" reflek, Hinata memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Seijuro.

"Masih ingat perkataanku tadi pagi?" Hinata mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Ia lupa.

"Tentang kau yang bebas melakukan segala hal sesukamu asal masih dalam batas,"

"O-oh... y-ya, aku ingat," sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya –gugup-.

"Menyangkut urusan keluargaku, itu adalah bagian luar dari batasanmu." Jeda sejenak. Hinata mulai tahu maksud Seijuro. Pemuda itu tak mau mencampuri urusan keluarganya.

Melihat reaksi diam Hinata, Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu paham apa yang ia katakan.

"Kita urusi kehidupan masing-masing." Akashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak di samping Hinata, untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Ingat batasanmu, Hyuuga," lalu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mata pearl itu.

Hinata tak begitu tahu apa yang selalu Akashi bicarakan. Pemuda itu seolah memperingatkan hal yang seharusnya tak perlu. Hinata tahu itu. Ia sudah tahu diri. Melihat sikap Seijuro, pemuda itu seolah ingin mengekangnya.

Apapun yang Hinata rasakan, ia cuma bisa diam. Sedikit pun tak boleh ada kata penolakan. Ia tak boleh protes. Itu mutlak. Pandangan heterokrom itu seolah memperingatkannya. Hati kecil Hinata seolah melarangnya. Karena bagi Hinata, dirinya hanyalah seorang pelayan yang musti taat kepada majikannya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Possessive Prison**

 **Summary:** "Itu salahmu karena memiliki hati yang terlalu baik." Sayang sekali, gadis manis berkerudung merah yang tak tahu apa-apa harus masuk dalam perangkap sang serigala./Implisit? Eksplisit? I don't know #plak!/ crossover [Akashi Seijuro x Hyuuga Hinata]/

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuro x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kisimoto-sensei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Gomenne... Rated-M**

 **So, if you still under 18, push the BACK botton please...** **J**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **Chap 2: Unpleasing Kiss**

Hari ini sekolah pulang pagi. Jarang sekali sekolah elite seperti Rakuzan memulangkan seluruh muridnya sebelum jam sekolah usai. Kunjungan perdana menteri esok lusa membuat para guru harus mengadakan rapat darurat dan terpaksa membubarkan pelajaran untuk satu hari.

Nasib Hinata sama dengan para siswa lain. Ia dipulangkan pagi, tapi kini masih berada di kelas. Bertugas piket untuk keesokan hari. Teman-teman sepiket dengannya begitu cepat pulang. Tak peduli kelas sudah benar-benar bersih atau tidak. Mereka juga terlihat canggung dengan Hinata. Gadis pendapat beasiswa yang begitu pendiam dan tipis hawa keberadaannya.

Memang, di sekolah tingginya ini Hinata sedikit mendapat teman. Itu pun tak begitu akrab dan sekedar pengajak bicara sewaktu mereka butuh sesuatu dari Hinata. Mereka adalah siswa pendian, terkucil, dan siswa yang sama-sama mendapat beasiswa sepertinya. Di Rakuzan, siswa seperti itu hanya segelintir yang ada, sisanya adalah para konglomerat se-Jepang dengan penghasilan luar biasa. Walau kebanyakan dari mereka, para murid Rakuzan tak secara gamblang menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, cibiran di belakang cukup membuat murid seperti Hinata bersikap diam dan tak mau berbuat macam-macam. Mereka cenderung menjauh dan menghindari murid-murid miskin.

Beberapa lagi di antaranya adalah murid yang suka menindas secara terang-terangan. Mereka adalah para berandal sekolah ber-uang banyak. Hinata pernah mengalami hal itu beberapa kali. Ia sudah pernah merasakan kejamnya anak orang kaya memperlakukan orang di bawah mereka layaknya sampah. Sekarang tidak lagi. Hinata sudah tahu jalan untuk tidak berurusan dengan mereka. Ia harus mennyamarkan keberadannya dan sebisa mungkin tak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Seperti itulah, kenapa sekarang Hinata masih tetap berada di kelas membersihkan sela-sela yang tak mau dijangkau 'teman' sepiketnya. Lagi pula Seijuro masih ada rapat dewan murid. Ia akan menjemputnya ketika sudah selesai nanti.

"Ah, kenapa ada permen karet disini?"

Hinata sibuk dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, saat seseorang masuk, membuka pintu geser kelas. Hinata mengira itu adalah Seijuro, tapi ketika berbalik dan melihat orang yang masuk itu, ia terkejut dan bingung.

"Oh, kukira semua orang sudah pulang," itu adalah orang asing.

"S-sumimasen, a-anata wa dare?"

"Dulunya aku murid Rakuzan, dua tahun lalu," seorang alumni.

"S-senpai, kah? A-ada perlu a-apa senpai kesini?"

"Ada perlu dengan sekolah, tapi mereka sedang rapat sekarang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di kelas lamaku,"

Senpai itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Matanya terlihat datar tapi air mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia orang yang ramah. Hinata sedikit merasa lega entah karena apa.

"Si-silakan masuk, senpai. Ma-maaf, jika berantakan. Ke-kelasnya masih dibersihkan,"

Senpai asing itu masuk dan melihat serakan debu dimana-mana. Gadis yang mengajaknya berbicara berada di sudut ruangan dekat rak buku. Masih berdiri dan mencoba tersenyum kaku ke arahnya.

"Kau piket sendiri?"

"Um. Teman-teman sudah pulang dari t-tadi,"

"Jadi, kau salah satu di antara murid terkucilkan itu?" Hinata menoleh cepat lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap sayu pada lantai penuh debu kelasnya.

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu-"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula i-itu benar, kok,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Maksudku, kau sama sepertiku,"

"Eh?"

Senpai berambut keperakan itu mengambil alat pembersih lantai lain dan menghampiri Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil nan lembut.

"Ne, daripada diam saja, aku ingin membantumu,"

"..." matanya memancarkan kehangatan. Senyuman yang menawan. Keramahan terpancar jelas dari wajah rupawannya itu sekarang. Hinata terpukau. Dia begitu baik dan kebaikannya itu seolah menghangatkan hatinya. Ia merasa nyaman.

"A-arigatou..."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro,"

"Mm, Ma-mayuzumi-senpai... arigatou,"

"Kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata-desu,"

"Hinata, kah? Souka. Kau memiliki nama yang manis, sama seperti orangnya," Mayuzumi tersenyum begitu lembut.

Wajah Hinata blushing seketika. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya dalam hati.

 **%%%%%**

Akashi pulang larut lagi.

Hari sudah gelap sepenuhnya ketika pria itu muncul dari balik kegelapan koridor sekolah menuju ke arahnya.

Hinata menunggu di sebuah bangku dekat lapangan sekolah. Di bawah cahaya lampu, ia merasa lebih tenang daripada berada dalam kelas sendirian. Senpai baik hati yang tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya menemani sepanjang sisa waktu sore menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tak merasa takut lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu aku di kelas."

"G-gomen. Aku merasa tidak nyaman saja be-berada dalam kelas sendirian, w-waktu larut seperti ini,"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Bukankah lebih aman jika berada dalam sebuah ruangan? Gadis lemah sepertimu akan lebih mudah terperdaya pada keburukan,"

"Go-gomen,-"

Akashi membalikkan badannya mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang. Sosoknya yang seolah tak acuh membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

'Apa dia marah?' batin Hinata.

Lampu-lampu mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Sedikit menghibur hati Hinata yang tak tenang melihat sikap Akashi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari berjalan cepat mengimbangi langkah pemuda di depannya. Jarak mereka terpaut beberapa meter, hingga saat melewati gerbang ada seorang gadis yang menyapa Akashi. Hinata tak tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Tapi melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang begitu berbinar dan seolah dekat dengan Akashi membuat langkah Hinata memelan, mencoba untuk tak mengganggu mereka.

Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan seragam agak mini, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang menggoda. Melihat penampilannya, bisa dipastikan ia salah satu anak konglomerat di Rakuzan. Berulang kali tangan lentiknya menggapai-gapai tubuh Akashi, dan seperti biasa pemuda itu bersikap normal layaknya berbicara pada orang lain. Padahal dalam sekali lihat saja semua pasti tahu, termasuk Hinata, bahwa gadis seksi itu tengah menggoda pemuda berambut crimson di depannya.

'Apa dia kekasihnya?'

Hinata menghentikan laju kakinya dan menunggu perbincangan mereka selesai. Merasa tak sopan jika ia berjalan mendahului Akashi. Pemuda itu masih marah. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dan mencoba menemukan titik terang. Berharap perbincangan dengan siswi asing itu dapat meredakan sedikit emosinya. Dan ketika gadis tadi pergi dalam sebuah mobil berwarna silver, Akashi menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan datar yang tak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Seolah hanya dengan tolehan itu menjadi isyarat bagi Hinata untuk segera menyusul langkah kaki lebarnya yang mulai berjalan lagi.

'Tadi itu siapa?' inginnya Hinata berbasa-basi seperti itu.

Mobil terparkir di tempat biasanya. Mereka masuk dan kembali lagi dengan perjalanan yang hanya bisa diisi dengan keheningan.

Sesampainya di mansion, mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing. Hinata serasa enggan mandi dan berganti baju. Ia rebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur empuk. Makan malam akan segera disiapkan, tapi ia malas sekali beranjak dari posisinya.

Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Di mana ia bertemu dengan Chihiro dan mengobrol akrab dengannya. Sedikit merasa terperhatikan saat ia menemukan teman bicara yang tulus sepertinya di Rakuzan. Hinata sedikit terkejut jika pemuda itu berasal dari golongan yang 'tertindas' di Rakuzan, padahal ia bukan seorang penerima beasiswa sepertinya. Orang tuanya adalah orang-orang dari firma hukum. Keluarganya juga cukup terpandang di bidang politik dan hukum. Lantas...

 _"_ _Entahlah, mungkin karena hawa keberadaanku yang terlalu tipis, atau aku yang selalu suka menyendiri di atap. Membaca novel ringan seperti anak perempuan,"_

Hinata tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Sungguh, jika saja pemuda itu bukan seorang alumni dan masih bersekolah di Rakuzan, Hinata akan senang sekali menjadi temannya. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak memiliki teman akrab seperti dulu. Dan kehadiran Chihiro sedikit membuat harinya kembali berbunga.

Gadis itu masih asyik dengan pikirannya mengenai seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tanpa sadar jam makan malam telah tiba dan ia telah membuat menunggu seorang Akashi Seijuuro di meja makan sendirian.

Hingga tak sabar lagi akan ketiadaan Hinata membuat Akashi beranjak menuju kamar gadis itu berada. Tersirat bahwa ia sedang tak senang dengan sikap Hinata kali ini.

Dan ketika pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka, Hinata terperanjat kaget mendapati pemuda itu yang kini berdiri dengan wajah menyeramkan. Ia tahu bahwa Akashi sedang murka. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa kemurkaannya akan bertambah ketika tahu bahwa dirinya masih belum bersiap-siap sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuuga? Kau belum mengganti bajumu?!" nada bicara pemuda itu sedikit meninggi.

"A-aa... Go-gomen, Akashi-san... a-aku, aku..."

"Lancang sekali kau membuatku menunggu untuk sekedar mengisi perut!"

Hinata serasa ingin menangis. Akashi yang sekarang sungguh menyeramkan.

"G-gomen..." air mata sudah siap meluncur.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu!"

Bergegas gadis mungil itu menuju kamar mandi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menagis sambil menyalakan shower air hangat.

Akashi sungguh menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Seharusnya ia lebih tahu diri dan tidak membuat pemuda dingin itu marah. Hinata tahu ini salahnya. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu membentaknya seperti tadi? Padahal ia adalah tunangannya.

Tunggu!

Hinata sadar akan sesuatu.

Memang benar jika mereka kini sudah bertunangan. Tapi hal itu belumlah resmi. Bahkan sang kepala keluarga Akashi sendiri belum melihat tunangan anaknya. Semenjak dulu Hinata juga tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Dari awal ia masuk Rakuzan hingga saat ini. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda itu tiba-tiba datang ke kediaman Hyuuga dan 'melamarnya'.

Jika semua dikaitkan kembali, akan menjadi sebuah rangkaian yang Hinata sendiri masih sulit mengartikannya.

Lamaran itu...

Sikap Akashi...

Gadis yang tadi...

Semua saling terkait tapi masih menjadi misteri.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Akashi darinya?

KLEK!

Hinata mematikan shower dan melilitkan selembar handuk pada tubuhnya. Rambut panjang yang ia gelung sedikit basah terkena siraman air. Masih berkutat pada pemikirannya terhadap pertunangan anehnya dengan Akashi. Hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan seluruh isi kamarnya. Dan disana, ada Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang duduk santai menghadap ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Seolah sedang menunggui penghuni yang ada di dalamnya.

Hinata kaget, tentu saja.

"A-akashi-san?"

Mata pemuda itu menatap tajam, lurus ke arahnya. Ekspresinya sulit terbaca. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Hingga ia harus 'menunggui' Hinata mandi di kamarnya.

"A-apa yang anda la-lakukan disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" nada bicaranya sedikit rendah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. T-tapi, a-aku harus ganti baju, A-akashi-san..."

"Lantas?"

Hinata diam sejenak. Ia sungguh malu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Handuk yang ia lilitkan ia pegang erat-erat.

"A-aku malu-"

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kau tunanganku?"

Itu dia!

Hinata mematung. Mencoba mencerna makna dari kata-kata itu. Sungguh, ia ingin tahu jalan pikiran pemuda ini. Jadi, sebenarnya apa maksud ia menjadikan Hinata sebagai tunangannya? Jika selama ini sikapnya cenderung kasar dan seolah tak memedulikannya?

"Ma-maaf Aka-"

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, Hyuuga. Panggil saja Seijuuro,"

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu hari ini? Sikapnya begitu aneh. Sebentar tenang, sebentar lagi marah. Lalu dengan cepatnya ia bersikap 'lunak' seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Sikapnya sulit ditebak. Hinata juga tak tahu sifat aslinya seperti apa. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu, Akashi?

"Ma-maaf, Se-seijuuro-ss-"

"Suffix itu juga tak cocok denganku, Hyuuga," pemuda itu mulai bergerak ke arahnya. Sorot mata heterokrom yang tak pernah berhenti terpaut pada sosok dirinya membuat Hinata was-was. Ia menyesal tidak memakai kimono mandi saja dari pada handuk. Dengan begitu pundak dan lehernya mungkin tak terlalu terekspos.

"-kun, lebih cocok menjadi pengakhir namaku ketika kau sebutkan,"

Hinata menunduk dalam. Ia tatap kaki telanjangnya yang bergetar, lalu menemukan sepasang kaki lain yang lebih besar berada dekat dengan kakinya. Gadis itu bergetar hebat. Ia sungguh takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia takut Akashi berbuat sesuatu padanya.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan memanggilmu, Hinata..."

Satu rengkuhan kuat di belakang tengkuknya menyadarkan Hinata ketika sebuah benda lunak yang dingin bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Sedikit kasar, pemuda itu menyongsongkan bibirnya penuh hasrat. Hinata hanya diam. Ia sungguh kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi saat ini. Inginnya melawan, tapi tangannya tetap mencengkram erat handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Sekaligus berusaha menjadi pembatas dadanya dengan tubuh keras pemuda yang kini tengah menciumnya paksa. Ia tak kuasa. Jelas tenaga pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat darinya.

'Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu Akashi-san? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?'

 **$$$$$$%^^%$$$$$$**

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu..._

Drrt...

Drrt...

Ponsel Akashi bergetar.

Kapten basket Rakuzan itu sedang menunggu tunangannya yang sedang membersihkan diri. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang salah dengan Hinata hari ini. Padahal ini masih dua hari semenjak ia 'melamar' gadis itu. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan jika gadis itu ingin 'lari' darinya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya.

Mengeluarkan smarphone dari saku celananya, ia mulai membaca pesan dari 'bawahannya' di Dewan Siswa.

 _From: Tokimune Sagawa_

 _Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Akashi-san. Siang tadi saat rapat sedang berlangsung ada seorang alumni yang datang untuk mengambil buku album yang belum sempat terambil. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar. Ketika selesai rapat, kulihat ia sudah tidak ada di ruang tunggu. Tapi sekilas kulihat ia memasuki kelas 3-c, dan karena ada urusan mendadak aku tak sempat mengurusinya. Sumimasen, Akashi-san. Jika besok ia datang lagi, tolong serahkan buku album yang ada di lemari berkas kepadanya. Besok saya ada keperluan di Tokyo, jadi mohon bantuannya, Akashi-san. Sumimasen, merepotkan anda. Karena hanya anda dan saya yang punya kunci lemari berkas. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya, Akashi-san..._

'SMS yang panjang sekali. Merepotkan.'

Akashi sedikit berdecak dengan pemborosan kata pada pesan singkat itu. Hanya saja, ketikan kata '3-c' sedikit membuatnya tertarik untuk terus membaca pesan tersebut.

'Itu adalah kelas Hinata.'

Dan bodohnya seseorang bernama Tokimune Sagawa itu tidak mencantumkan siapa pemilik nama yang ingin mengambil buku album tahunannya. Sebelum Akashi membalas pesan tersebut dengan intimidasi makian, datang sebuah pesan tak lama setelah pesan pertama terkirim.

 _From: Tokimune Sagawa_

 _Sumimasen, Akashi-san. Saya lupa mencantumkan nama alumni tersebut. Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, alumni Rakuzan dua tahun lalu dari kelas 3-c._

DEG!

Akashi sedikit terhenyak membaca sebaris kalimat terakhir di pesan singkatnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Ia tipe pemuda yang pendiam dan baik hati.

Sosok yang agak tertindas di Rakuzan.

Tapi dia juga sosok dengan tipe yang hampir sama dengan Hinata.

Sosok yang kemungkinan besar bisa dengan mudah bergaul dengan gadis semacam Hinata.

Tiba-tiba sebaris senyum -ralat- seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya. Ia ingat Hinata yang menunggunya di luar kelas. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah melanggar perintahnya. Lalu saat ia menunggu begitu lama di meja makan, dan mendapati gadis itu masih tidur-tiduran sambil tersenyum sendiri di kamar belum mengganti baju seragamnya. Semua ini terkait. Sungguh, Akashi telah menemukan benang merah dari segala 'keberontakan' Hinata hari ini.

'Jadi, dia yang membuatmu menentangku, Hinata...'

 **TBC**

 **Gomen, mungkin chap 2 harus butuh beberapa perbaikan disana-sini jadi perlu penundaan dalam publish. Gomen, reader-sama, tehe! :D #gubrak!**

 **See you in the next chap...^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Possessive Prison**

 **Summary:** "Itu salahmu karena memiliki hati yang terlalu baik." Sayang sekali, gadis manis berkerudung merah yang tak tahu apa-apa harus masuk dalam perangkap sang serigala./Implisit? Eksplisit? I don't know #plak!/ crossover [Akashi Seijuro x Hyuuga Hinata]/

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuro x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kisimoto-sensei**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Gomenne... Rated-M**

 **So, if you still under 18, push the BACK botton please...**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **Chap 3: Rebelling, uh?**

'Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini?'

"...Mmhh..."

Hinata mendesah, atau tepatnya mengerang. Sungguh, ia tak mau menikmati ciuman ini. Ia ingin melawan. Tapi mengingat pemuda itu, ia ingat apa saja yang telah pemuda itu perbuat padanya hingga sejauh ini. Mengangkat Hyuuga yang tersisa dari kemiskinan dan membantu masalah perekonomiannya. Menempatkannya di tempat paling mewah yang pernah ia tinggali. Hinata ingat itu. Ia selalu ingat.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Akashi saat ini, sungguh keterlaluan. Mereka memang bertunangan, tapi itu belum resmi –setidaknya bagi Hinata-. Dengan pertunangan tak resmi, tak pasti, tanpa ada dasar cinta dan sebab yang melandasi. Pemuda itu menciumnya dengan status mereka saat ini, membuat Hinata seolah merasa sebagai manusia yang ada hanya untuk ia jadikan mainan saja. Tak tahu kalau gadis itu begitu tak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang. Berusaha menghindar, tapi urung karena ingat dengan jasa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan. Ingin berkata, tapi justru desah atau erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang tersedot habis oleh keganasan pemuda crimson tersebut.

"Mmmh...hah...hah...hah..."

Akhirnya pagutan itu berakhir. Hinata menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya memanas. Matanya berkunang. Kepalanya tertunduk saking malunya.

"Ah!"

Ia sedikit berjengit ketika dirasa ada sapuan basah di leher jenjangnya. Area itu terlampau sensitif baginya. Apalagi sapuan itu kini berubah menjadi kecupan dan gigitan yang seolah menyedot darah dalam nadinya. Membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan yang ketara. Membuat menyeringai pelakunya. Menatap noda kissmark yang terbentuk apik, seakan yang ditandai itu kini sudah sepenuhnya ada dalam genggamannya.

"Pakai bajumu, lalu turun makan malam,"

Seijuuro beranjak menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk lemas tak berdaya sembari memegangi dadanya yang bertalu kencang. Keringat sebesar biji jagung membanjir membasahi pelipis. Ia megap-megap seolah oksigen adalah hal langka untuk ia dapatkan. Merasa berada di ruang antah berantah yang membuat raganya tersiksa. Jiwanya yang terkunyah. Dan psikisnya yang melemah.

Hinata tak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan dengan Seijuuro. Ciuman. Kissmark. Semua hal berbau dewasa yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap menjadi seperti tadi?

Selintas, bayangan Akashi yang marah dan membentaknya jauh lebih baik daripada Akashi yang bersuara lembut -serak-, menatap intens dan menyeringai seram.

"Hiks..."

Hinata menangis dalam diam. Mencoba tegar demi Hanabi. Ia yakin adiknya akan senang bila ia mencoba senang berada disini. Berusaha berdiri walau kaki terasa seperti jeli. Tak mau Akashi tunggal kembali kesini dan melakukan perbuatan hina seperti tadi. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri, tapi tak tahu harus bermulai.

Cukup dengan mengikuti perintahnya, dan sebisa mungkin membuat Akashi tak marah lagi, adalah hal terbaik untuk dilakukan saat ini.

 **%%%%%$$$$$%%%%%**

 **))))))_-_((((((**

Makan malam –seperti biasa- mereka jalani dengan diam. Berdua dengan beraneka ragam masakan di meja makan besar itu. Suara dentingan alat makan hampir tak terdengar. Bangsawan Akashi memang selalu memiliki tata krama dalam setiap hal. Begitu pula dengan urusan makan. Harus dilakukan dengan anggun dan berwibawa.

Hinata yang sebagai pendatang baru, mau tak mau harus mengikuti tradisi. Makan dengan mulut terkunci, kecuali ketika akan memasukkan sesuap kecil nasi ke dalam mulut. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang berwajah tenang dan datar, seolah tak pernah terjadi hal besar apapun sebelum ia hadir di meja makan ini. Hinata menunduk dalam ketika menyuap satu-persatu makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ia tak berani menoleh, bahkan melirik ke arah Akashi. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, dengan mata yang samar menunjukkan bekas-bekas air mata. Katakutan tergambar jelas dalam raut ayunya, walau mereka terpisah pada masing-masing ujung meja panjang.

Akashi meletakkan sendok garpunya. Menelan makanan terakhir yang ia kunyah lalu meminum segelas air putih. Mengusap -dengan penuh tata- bibirnya dengan sapu tangan sebelum menatap tunangannya yang makan sambil menunduk, hingga wajahnya hampir tak ketara tertutupi rambut.

"Hinata,"

Gadis itu bergetar.

Walau sikap Akashi kembali seperti 'sedia kala', tapi panggilan pemuda itu yang berbeda dari biasanya mengingatkan Hinata dengan peristiwa beberapa menit lalu. Seolah panggilan 'Hyuuga' yang buatnya selalu patuh pada si pemanggil, bagai lenyap tergantikan 'Hinata' yang kini buatnya takut.

"H-hai'..."

Mencoba tegar, dan berusaha menatap wajah si pemanggil yang ternyata menatapnya intens dengan kedua mata heterokromnya. Cepat-cepat Hinata menunduk kembali karena takut. Ia letakkan peralatan makannya karena kini apa yang ia telan serasa bagai duri bergumpal yang berjubel masuk ke dalam lambung. Sangat sulit untuk ditelan.

"Mulai besok kau akan belajar tentang tata krama keluarga Akashi. Persiapkan dirimu,"

"B-baik, Aka-"

"Seijuuro."

"B-baik, Se-seijuuro-k-kun..."

Hinata semakin menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah tegangnya. Ia menyuapi sup lembut yang terasa bagai pasir bercampur air, tatkala ia tahu, Akashi masih disana. Di tempat duduknya, dengan tangan tertangkup di atas meja, menungguinya makan, dan terus melihat ke arahnya!

Sebisa mungkin Hinata bersikap tenang. Ia sudahi makan malamnya yang terasa bagai neraka. Sembari mengelap bibir dengan perlahan, ia mulai menatap Akashi takut-takut.

"Se-seijuuro-kun..."

Ah... sepertinya panggilan itu serasa sangat sulit untuk ia ucapkan.

"...A-aku permisi ke-"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu kembali ke kamar?"

Apa barusan ia membaca pikiran Hinata?

"E-etto..."

"Hinata, berhentilah bicara gagap seperti itu. Kau adalah calon seorang Akashi, bersikaplah yang tegas!"

"G-gomen..."

Kini gadis itu malah merasa terintimidasi. Ia terdesak. Ia tertekan hingga batas yang mampu membuatnya bertahan.

Bagaimana ia berhenti gagap!

Itu adalah kebiasaannya sedari dulu jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Ia bisa normal jika orang lain itu membuatnya nyaman. Dan pemuda di depannya itu jelas tidak membuatnya nyaman!

Butuh waktu untuk bisa merubah sikap yang telah melekat sedari kau kecil. Memang benar ia seorang Akashi, ia bisa dengan mudah mengatakannya. Dan Hinata tentu bukan -belum -seorang Akashi! Jelas ia tidak bisa merubah sifatnya semudah meniup sehelai bulu.

"Hhh..." Seijuuro menghela nafas.

"Ini masih belum terlalu malam. Ikut aku sebentar,"

Seijuuro beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong sepi mansion yang terlalu besar untuk ditempati tunggal Akashi. Lantai marmer yang dingin begitu mengilat begitu terkena cahaya lampu kristal di sepanjang langit-langitnya yang berukiran ala eropa. Jendela kaca besar berparalis geometrik yang menjadi media melihat areal perkebunan anggur dan sederet buah lainnya. Di tengarai oleh patung torso khas roma di tiap tiang pilar yang menempel-menyangga pada tembok kokoh setinggi hampir sepuluh meter itu. Kemegahan tak tertandingi kediaman bangsawan Akashi yang telah disegani selama bertahun lamanya.

Setelah tiba pada sebuah pintu kayu ganda besar dan kokoh dengan gagang terbuat dari batuan mahal Persia, pemuda itu membuka pintu tersebut dan memasuki ruangan dengan berpuluh-puluh rak buku tinggi hingga mencapai langit-langitnya. Hinata mendongak terkesima dengan berbagai deretan buku-buku tersebut. Begitu banyaknya hingga mungkin waktu seumur hidupnya pun tak akan mampu ia habiskan untuk membaca buku-buku itu.

"Duduklah," Seijuuro menyuruh Hinata duduk pada sebuah sofa beludru coklat yang terasa nyaman. Sedang ia duduk pada sebuah sofa tunggal dengan sebuah lampu tidur setinggi lebih dari satu meter yang di dekatnya ada sebuah nakas. Akashi mengambil dua buku tebal dari nakas tersebut dan memberinya satu pada Hinata.

"Bacalah. Kau harus mempelajari itu mulai sekarang," Hinata membaca judul buku itu. Lalu membuka lembar demi lembar benda tebal nan berat yang berada dalam tangan mungilnya. Isinya membahas suatu topik yang sama. Yaitu bagaimana menjadi seorang bangsawan dengan sikap sebagaimana mestinya.

"I-ini..."

"Sebentar lagi kau adalah bagian dari Akashi. Kau harus mempelajarinya jika tidak ingin membuatku malu,"

Hinata meneguk ludah yang terasa begitu sulit ditelan. Ia belum siap. Perkataan Akashi seperti tak terbantah. Pemuda itu tak mengacuhkannya dengan mulai membaca sebuah buku tebal berbahasa asing. Membiarkan Hinata bergelut dengan kebingungan. Mencoba fokus dan mulai membaca apa yang disuruhnya, Hinata merasa buku itu terlalu sulit untuk dicerna. Ia gelisah. Merasa uncomfort dengan keadaan yang tak ia tahu sebabnya. Hinata bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tak bisa memahami isi kandungan suatu bacaan. Tidak, ia bahkan gadis yang pintar, terbukti dengan beasiswa penuh dari Rakuzan yang ia peroleh seorang diri. Gadis itu hanya gagu. Merasa keadaan ini terlampau aneh baginya.

Keheningan kental dalam perpusatakaan pribadi itu serasa gelap. Bahkan suara api yang membara dari perapian elektrik di sana tak bisa menghangatkan gadis yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Masih setia memelototi tulisan-tulisan berjubel dan ilustrasi gambar yang membuatnya serasa mual.

Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa Seijuuro akan sebegini seriusnya memperlakukan seorang Hinata yang ia cap sebagai tunangannya. Tidak, bahkan Hinata sendiri tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pemuda itu tak serius dengan ikrar yang pernah ia ucapkan dahulu. Ini serius! Apa yang terjadi jika Tuan Besar Akashi tahu tentang dirinya, dan ia dilaporkan sebagai gadis murahan yang berani menggoda anaknya? Hinata takut. Ia sungguh takut. Merasa sangat menyesal karena menerima pertunangan bodoh ini. Hanabi mengusulkannya untuk Hinata bisa hidup lebih baik. Tapi yang terjadi sungguh di luar ekspektasi gadis indigo itu. Hinata pikir, Seijuuro tidak serius dengan lamarannya. Ia kira pemuda itu hanya iba dan ingin menolong hidupnya yang menderita. Berpura-pura menjadikan ia tunangannya agar gadis itu tak sungkan menerima segala bantuannya. Hinata pikir pemuda itu akan mencampakkannya begitu ia bosan dengan kepura-puraan yang ia buat. Dan akan hidup seperti biasa kembali jika mereka sudah memutuskan berjalan pada jalur masing-masing. Ya, Hinata kira begitu...

Tapi...

Drrtt...

Drrrt...

Posel Akashi bergetar. Pemuda itu menekan tombol dial dan mengucap salam. Hinata hanya melirik sebentar lalu beralih kembali pada bukunya.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"..."

"Hn,"

"..."

"Akan kuusahakan,"

Akashi mengantongi benda flip itu dan menatap Hinata. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan langsung tidur. Bawa saja buku itu. Pelajari itu hingga tandas,"

Mutlak.

"Baik..."

Hinata mulai berdiri dan menuju pintu. Tapi tertahan ketika Seijuuro mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Pemuda itu dalam posisi membaca buku dan tanpa menoleh ke arah arahnya sedikit pun. Ia memberi titah,

"Besok kau harus bangun pagi. Ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

Mutlak.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum getir mengiyakan. Selanjutnya ia menutup pintu besar itu dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menunduk menatap marmer mahal yang ia injak. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Pikirannya kacau. Ia serasa tak memiliki gairah hidup lagi. Hidup yang seharusnya baik-baik saja kini berubah menjadi neraka. Rumah yang serahusnya nyaman serasa bagai penjara. Penjara berwujud mansion megah yang membatasi tiap geriknya. Tak bisa bebas, ia terkekang. Kaki jenjangnya lemas ketika menapaki tangga. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan akan bangun ketika pagi menjelang. Melihat Otousan-nya, Hanabi, dan Neji di meja makan. Memulai pagi seperti biasa, bercengkerama dan hidup sederhana tapi bahagia. Ya, Hinata harap begitu...

Di sisi lain, di perpustakaan besar yang lenggang itu, ditemani cahaya lampu dan hangat perapian, Seijuuro meletakkan buku tebal yang ia baca. Menyilangkan kaki dan menangkupkan tangan dengan meletakkan kedua siku di lengan sofa. Walau punggung tegapnya bersandar nyaman dan matanya yang menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya dalam kepala pemuda crimson itu berkecamuk berbagai pikiran yang mengganggunya. Liukan kobaran api dalam perapian menjadi fokus mata heterokrom itu. Bibirnya terulas datar tanpa makna, menghias wajah tampan yang selalu disegani sekaligus menyeramkan bagi siapapun. Ia adalah kaisar. Ia mutlak. Ia Akashi Seijuuro.

Seijuuro mengambil ponselnya lagi. Mengetikkan suatu baris singkat kalimat dan mengirimnya ke kontak seseorang. Selesai dengan SMS itu, ia beralih melihat kalender digital dalam ponsel flip seharga ratusan ribu yen tersebut. Menghitung hari lalu menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Terlihat kilatan di mata heterokromnya ketika ia selesai menganalisis dan menyusun sebuah rencana yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kurang dari dua bulan,"

Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Menuju sebuah rak kayu kecil berkaca dan mengambil sebuah buku. Buku album berisi kenangan tak ternilai untuknya. Membuka sebuah halaman yang sampai kapanpun tak akan membuat ia bosan. Foto seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut maroon menjutai sampai punggung. Senyum manis terulas dengan mata indah yang menyiratkan kasih sayang tak terhingga pada bocah berambut crimson yang duduk dalam pangkuannya. Di belakang berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam yang menujukkan raut datar dengan setelan jas mahal.

Seijuuro hanya memperhatikan wanita itu. Menatapnya lama dengan mata datar tak menyiratkan apapun. Hanya gerak jari menelusri wajah dalam objek dua dimensi tersebut. Rindu dengan belai lembut dan sayangnya ketika ia akan pergi tidur. Menghibur ketika ia tertekan. Menyemangati ketika ia lelah berlatih musik dan murung ketika mendapat perlakuan tegas dari ayahnya. Ya, ia rindu ibunya.

Kematian yang datang ketika Seijuuro masih delapan tahun. Wanita itu meninggalkannya bersama ayah yang selalu bersifat kaku pada anaknya sendiri. Seijuuro kecil hanya punya satu hal yang bisa membuat ia terhibur dan merasakan kehadiran mendiang ibunya. Sebuah bola karet berwarna orange yang selalu ia mainkan disela kegiatan kursus dan berlatih musik. Menjadi kegiatan rutinnya hingga ia menapak jenjang sekolah tinggi. Menguasai basket sampai ia terkenal akan kepenguasaannya sebagai kapten berkompeten. Ia tak pernah mengenal kata 'kalah' dalam hidupnya. Ia dilahirkan untuk menang. Hal yang tak bisa dipungkiri walau satu per satu 'keajaiban' dari anggota timnya muncul, dan menggelisahkan mental Seijuuro.

Akashi dilahirkan untuk menang. Sebuah motto yang menetaskan 'kelemahan' dalam pribadi Akashi muda. Kelemahan untuk menutupi kerapuhan mentalnya sejak kepergian orang yang paling ia cintai. Kelemahan yang dikenal sebagai 'kekuatan' seorang Akashi. Kekuatan yang memunculkan gelar Emperor Eye pada pemuda crimson itu. Mebjadi 'keajaiban' milik pemuda itu sendiri.

Seijuuro ditakuti. Tak hanya oleh lawan, tapi juga kawan. Tak hanya dalam lapangan basket, tapi juga dalam lingkup kesehariannya. Hingga pada pertengahan musim dingin dua tahun lalu, saat Rakuzan diambang kekalahan atas Seirin pada Winter Cup. Merubah sosok 'lemah' Akashi. Luluh, dan tergantikan dengan Akashi yang 'kuat'. Akashi yang memiliki hati dan disegani, bukan Akashi yang ditakuti.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia kalah. Dia kalah. Dan itu sakit, tentu saja. Kekalahan pertama semenjak ia ada di dunia. Meski rekan setimnya tak menyalahkan atau membenci, ia tahu mereka kecewa. Kecewa karena Akashi yang mutlak dengan kata 'kemenangan', telah hancur oleh kekalahan pahit Rakuzan. Namun mereka juga senang. Mereka bahagia melihat perubahan sikap kaptennya yang begitu bersahaja dan membuat permainan basket mereka menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Ta begitu memikirkan kekalahan mereka lebih lama, karena sibuk dengan kesenangan akan perubahan sifat baru Akashi.

Bagi Seijuuro sendiri, kekalahan yang musti ia terima dengan lapang dada tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kacau dalam hatinya. Ia takut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa menggigil dalam lebatan salju di tengah sebuah taman yang sepi sepulang final Winter Cup. Duduk bersimpuh dan air mata turun deras membanjir pada mata merah yang terbuka sempurna. Ia hancur. Ia hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Dirinya takut jika orang tua itu kembali menakutinya. Menakuti dengan melarangnya bermain basket. Yang berarti melarangnya mengenang satu-satunya sumber kasih sayang yang ia terima.

Akashi takut.

Pemuda itu kembali pada keadaan terpuruk yang berada pada titik terendah mentalnya. Keadaan yang sama ketika ia menatap sebuah foto bisu di antara jajaran krisan putih yang pedih. Dirinya yang hancur meski sosoknya yang 'kuat' telah kembali.

Dalam kegetiran yang melanda itu, pada badai dingin yang terus menumpukkan benda lembut berwarna putih menutupi kepalanya, Akashi tertegun. Sebuah tangan halus yang hangat bersinggungan dengan kulit dinginnya. Lalu sapuan kain tebal menutupi area leher dan kepalanya. Menghangatkan kebekuan hati pemuda itu tatkala menemukan seorang malaikat yang mengirimkan syal berwarna coklat manis padanya. Seijuuro merasa ibunya kembali hidup. Memberinya kehangatan, memberinya kelembutan, memberinya kasih sayang. Sampai kibaran rambut indigo dan setetes air yang jatuh mengenai pipinya, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah ibunya. Itu hanyalah gadis biasa. Gadis dengan wajah sembab yang berdiri memberikannya kehangatan.

" _P-pakailah, disini sangat dingin..."_

Suaranya serak dan bergetar. Ia seolah baru dilanda musibah besar yang meraib segala rasa bahagianya.

Dia hanyalah gadis biasa. Gadis dengan aroma lavender lembut yang mebuat Seijuuro tak berkutik mengamati sisi wajah sembab itu. Ia hanya gadis biasa yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi primadona populer rebutan para kaum adam. Gadis biasa yang segera berlalu dengan tubuh lemas meninggalakan Seijuuro. Seolah tak ingin ketinggalan kereta, ia berlalu begitu saja setelah memberikan syalnya pada orang asing yang notabenenya pemuda tampan paling disegani di Rakuzan, sekolah elit yang tak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya.

Tapi terlambat.

Gadis itu terlambat. Ia terlambat mencapai keretanya untuk tak menjangkau afeksi seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Sangat terlambat, hingga ia telah menancapkan dirinya pada hati Seijuuro sekuat bersatunya air dengan gula. Tak bisa lagi terpisahkan. Gadis itu gagal mengalihkan mata lapar yang mengincarnya dengan liar walau punggung mungilnya telah menjauh di kelebatan salju tebal, karena Akashi Seijuuro telah menargetkannya. Menargetkan gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Apapun caranya.

Seijuuro menutup buku album itu dan meletakkannya kembali pada rak. Berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan menuju sebuah tempat. Memandang bulan purnama yang menghantarkannya kembali pada flashback yang sempat terjeda.

Saat itu waktu istirahat pertama setelah kekalahan Rakuzan dua hari sebelumnya. Seijuuro membaca sastra perancis di tempat duduknya. Mengabaikan kebisingan kelas seperti biasa. Entah mendapat feeling dari mana, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lapangan olahraga yang penuh tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna putih. Salju di bulan desember. Di sana, di bawah pohon besar ada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tertunduk takut menghadapi segerombol siswi berpakaian mencolok. Akashi melebarkan pupilnya. Menyadari bahwa gadis tertunduk itu adalah malaikatnya yang tengah didorong-dorong dengan kasar. Tangan Seijuuro tergenggam, ia hendak berdiri dan melabrak siapapun itu yang berani mengganggu gadisnya. Tapi terhambat ketika seorang sensei masuk dan memanggilnya. Seijuuro teralihkan sejenak dengan sensei yang meminta laporan ketua kelas darinya.

Setelah sensei itu pergi, pemuda crimson itu beralih cepat ke arah luar yang dalam sekejap mampu membuat tubuhnya menegang dengan mata melotot lebar. Disana, di bawah pohon itu, ada gadisnya yang sedang ada dalam kurungan seorang pemuda tinggi yang familiar bagi Akashi.

"Mibuchi..." geraman disertai aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

Melihat pemuda bernama Mibuchi yang tengah menggoda gadisnya dengan gadis-gadis jalang yang telah lenyap dari sana. Akashi melihat gadisnya ketakutan. Ia terus menunduk. Tapi tak lama hingga Mibuchi melepaskannya dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Mibuchi Reo yang menyeringai puas.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Seijuuro mendapatkan beberapa informasi mengenai gadis itu. Memperkuat kemungkinan akan informasi yang ia dapat untuk memilikinya. Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Yang baru saja kehilangan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya tepat saat Seijuuro meratap di taman dalam naungan salju yang mendera. Ah... Pantas saja wajah gadis itu sembab hingga air matanya jatuh pada wajah Akashi waktu itu.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat, Seijuuro melancarkan aksinya setelah mendapat kesempatan mengikat gadis itu ketika ayahnya berobat di luar negri. Membungkam mulut semua pelayan dan penjaga. Menulikan dan membutakan mereka dengan ancaman yang mutlak. Akashi tak mau mengambil resiko. Ia tak ingin ada yang menyentuh atau mengganggu miliknya. Tak memandangnya sekalipun. Akashi tak peduli. Ia tak peduli apapun. Keparanoidan yang menghantarannya pada awal lama. Perlahan, secara berangsur 'kelemahan' muncul kembali. Setelah dua tahun kembali pada masa normal, Akashi Seijuuro, sang Emperor Eye, telah kembali.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tiap langkah yang terasa menggema di mansion besar yang sepi ini sedikit menggugah lamunan Hinata. Ia masih terjaga. Belum bisa tidur karena trauma dengan kejadian yang bertempat tak jauh dari kasurnya berada. Mencoba memejamkan mata erat, tapi teralihkan oleh suara langkah kaki yang serasa mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Menajamkan pendengaran, Hinata yakin merasakan kenop pintunya mulai diputar dan dengan segera gadis Hyuuga itu membalikkan tubuh, berpura-pura tidur.

Pintu terbuka. Cahaya dari luar kamar masuk menerangi ruang temaram beraroma lavender yang membuat candu si pelaku pembuka pintu. Ia menutup pintu itu kembali. Berjalan mendekati ranjang yang terdapat sosok mungil tertidur membelakanginya. Mengamati bagaimana lekuk sosok gadis itu yang tengah terpacu jantungnya. Berdebar kencang karena yakin yang memasuki kamarnya kini dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya adalah orang yang sama yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Srek!

Selimut tersibak dan suara derit ranjang menandakan bahwa orang itu mulai merangsek menaiki kasur.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur,"

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak tatkala sebuah bisikan nafas panas menerpa telinganya. Hinata menelan ludah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ketakutan. Tengah malam begini, Akashi masuk dan merangsek ke dalam selimut yang sama dengannya! Sebuah tanda bahaya yang bahkan seorang Hinata sendiri tahu maknanya.

"A-ano..."

Tubuh Hinata dibalik cepat. Ia kini terlentang dengan wajah horor menatap Akashi yang menindihnya dengan wajah menyeramkan. Wajah pemuda itu biasa datar, tapi belakangan ini ia lebih sering menunjukkan wajah 'lain'nya pada Hinata.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mayuzumi?"

"E-eh? A-apa maksud-"

"Kau tahu maksudku,"

Dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar Hinata mengingat nama orang yang Seijuuro sebutkan. Lalu terlintaslah bayangan seorang pemuda tampan berambut baby grey yang bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah tadi sore. Senpai yang membantunya piket dan mengobrol ringan dengannya.

"T-tidak ada. K-kami bahkan b-baru bertemu s-sore tadi," Hinata menatap takut heterokrom yang terbuka lebar itu. Ia menangkupkan tangannya menutupi area dada yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur berwarna putih. Seijuuro meliriknya sekilas.

"Hanya itu?"

Hinata mengangguk terbata-bata.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa membuatmu melawanku, hm?"

Wajah itu terlalu dekat!

Hinata bahkan bisa mencium aroma nafas Akashi yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti!

"M-me-melawanmu? A-aku tidak-"

"Jangan mengelak!"

Jantung Hinata serasa akan keluar ketika Seijuuro membentaknya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya,"

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Ti-tidak! Itu t-tidak benar..."

"Lalu kenapa kau membantahku? Kenapa kau menungguku di luar, bukan di dalam kelas seperti yang kuperintahkan?!"

"B-bukan begitu..."

Berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas yang mulai menggebu.

"... A-aku tidak membantahmu-... L-lagi pula, b-bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak m-mencampuri u-urusan m-masing-ma-"

"Kau melawanku lagi, eh?! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

"A-aa.."

"Jawab!"

"A-aku takut, Akashi-san-"

"Seijuuro..."

Hinata menciut. Geraman Akashi tadi membuatnya kehilangan semua nyali yang ia punya. Ia membuat kesalahan. Hinata tahu itu.

"Go-gomenasai..." air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk amnethystnya.

"... A-aku belum terbiasa m-memanggilmu begitu, Se-seijuuro-kun..."

"Ne, jawab pertanyaanku tadi Hinata. Kenapa kau melawanku?"

"... Hiks!"

"Jangan menangis!"

Air mata semakin banjir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"A-aku sungguh tak ada h-hubungan apapun dengannya. K-kami hanya saling k-kenal. Itupun t-tak lama, b-baru sore tadi, i-itu saja,"

"Aku tak menanyakan itu, Hinata. Yang kutanyakan, kenapa kau menentang perintahku? Mulai membelot dan membuatku kesal?" tanya Seijuuro dengan nada yang lebih halus dari tadi.

Hinata merasakan sapuan lembut tangan Akashi yang menghapus jejak air matanya. Bukannya tenang, gadis itu malah menggigit bibir dan memejamkan matanya kuat karena merasa semakin terintimidasi. Akashi melakukan itu dengan ekspresi sangar yang masih menujukkan kemarahan yang ketara.

"A-aku takut berada d-di dalam kelas sendirian, S-seijuuro-kun... E-engkau belum d-datang hingga la-larut. L-lebih lama d-dari biasanya. A-aku hanya ingin me-merasa aman..." Hinata membuka matanya tapi pandangannya melirik ke arah lain -asal bukan ke arah pemuda yang tengah menindihnya itu-.

"Jadi, itu semua salahku?"

"B-bukan begitu! I-itu hanya sa-saran Mayuzumi-san, d-dan aku sendiri yang m-menyetujuinya,"

Akashi melihat datar ekspresi ketakutan gadisnya. Hanya mengancam sedikit –bagi Seijuuro-, dan ia sudah menangis seperti baru melihat hantu saja.

"Tatap aku,"

Hinata mengerjap sejenak dan mulai menatap wajah Seijuuro yang masih membuatnya ketakutan. Mata bulan itu bergerak gelisah dengan mimik hendak menangis -lagi-.

"Tatap aku, Hinata!"

Hinata menatap sepenuhnya Emperor Eye itu ketika wajahnya dirangkum dalam genggam tangan besar Akashi. Jarak wajah mereka tak berkurang sesenti pun. Ia memilih memperhatikan manik berbeda warna tersebut daripada mendapat bentakan menakutkan melebihi gelegar suara petir sekalipun.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus ikut bersamaku saat berlatih basket atau kegiatan lainnya. Kau tidak boleh mengikuti ucapan orang lain selain diriku. Dan mulai belajarlah menjadi seorang Akashi yang disegani semua orang."

Bibir Hinata bergetar.

"Mengerti?!"

Hinata mengangguk cepat dalam rangkum tangan kekar itu. Berusaha menahan tangisnya lagi ketika wajah Seijuuro tak beranjak pula dari hadapannya. Malah semakin mendekat, membuat Hinata bersuara lirih menyerukan perasaan takutnya.

"He-hentikan... J-jangan... K-kumohon jangan l-lakukan itu..."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak menentangku lagi malam ini."

Dan ciuman paksa itu terulang lagi. Membawa keluar pekikan Hinata karena pemuda itu melakukannya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Membuatnya sesak tak bisa bernafas barang sedetik pun, karena kini lidahnya ikut andil dalam bagian.

"Engh... mhmmmhh..."

Mengeksplor rongga mungil yang berusaha mati-matian lepas dari jeratannya. Wajah Hinata memerah. Tangannya beralih mencengkram dada bidang pemuda di atasnya.

"Ngh...!" Akashi menggerang.

"Mmh! Ngh..." Hinata terpekik.

Kakinya bergerak gelisah, saat Seijuuro semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata kehabisan nafas. Kelelahan, hingga hampir tak sadarkan diri kehabisan oksigen dalam darah.

"Ngh... Mmmhh... Hh.. A-ahh... hah... ahh..."

Pagutan itu terlepas meninggalkan jejak benang tipis yang menambah kesan erotis gadis yang ditindihnya. Seijuuro sebisa mungkin tak menghayati wajah sayu yang megap-megap mengambil udara tersebut. Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada leher seputih susu Hinata. Menciptakan lebih banyak kissmark setelah satu tanda yang tercipta untuk menandai semua area itu. Membuat Hinata menggigit bibir erat menahan suara aneh yang entah kenapa serasa ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ngh...hheh..."

Akashi melanjutkan ciuman itu sampai hampir memenuhi semua leher dan dada bagian atas Hinata. Beralih pada bibir, lalu wajah, leher, begitu seterusnya. Ia tak pernah bosan melakukannya. Seakan tak puas dengan hanya melakukan hal itu pada gadisnya. Ia ingin lebih. Tapi mencoba menahan diri. Karena ini bukan saatnya.

"Ah... hah... hah... hah..."

Dilihatnya Hinata yang berawajah merah dengan nafas tersenggal dan mata terpejam. Gadis itu kelelahan. Bahkan sampai jatuh tertidur ketika Akashi berhenti menggodanya sejenak untuk menatap ekspresi gadis itu.

Begitu manis. Begitu menggairahkan. Begitu memabukkan.

"Kau milikku, Hinata..."

Satu kecupan dalam sebelum ia menarik selimut dan tenggelam dalam mimpi sambil memeluk gadis yang diklaim sebagai miliknya seorang.

 **TBC**

 **Huwaa... Gua nulis apaan ini...?!**

 **Belum ada lemonnya guys, hehe...**

 **Uma juga belum pernah buat gituan, bingung mau mulai dari mana? Butuh saran dong...**

 **#duak! (ditimpuk karung beras) XD**

 **Hee.. iya, saya tahu. Sebagai author yang baik, yang gak nyusahin reader, yang disayang ama reader, yang kalau update kagak pernah molor, author itu harus kerja keras bikin ff pake usaha sendiri . Tapi Uma gak mau dicap songong cuma gegara kagak mau minta pendapan reader sekalian. Saran minna adalah masukan terbaik bagi author. Bagai pencerahan disaat otak sedang ngandat, bingung mau nglanjutin jalan cerita kayak gimana. Secara yah, Uma bikin fict tu kebanyakan spontan, alias tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tanpa perencanaan, langsung nyrocos ngetik sana-sini buat ngebunuh kebosanan kagak ngapa-ngapain di rumah.**

 **Jyahahha...! Ketahuan kalo Uma tuh seorang Neet ya? XD**

 **Emang bener banget reader-san! Di rumah Uma kagak ngapa-ngapain... paling banter ya masak-masak doang waktu mau buka, hehe... :D**

 **Dan Uma juga bukan termasuk author yang baik sih, terbukti dari publish-an yang kagak pernah rutin sama sekali. Itu yang buat Uma pengen ngucap gomen sebanyak-banyaknya... :**

 **Ah, sudahlah... jangan dengarkan curhatan tak berguna ini. Oh ya, Uma pengen tanya. Kalau balas review reader-tachi yang paling cepat itu gimana ya? Uma ngerasa bersalah gak pernah ngebalas perhatian para review-san yang bersusah payah ngomen fict gaje Uma. Pengeeeen banget balas semua pesan minna. Tapi wifi punya temen suka lemot kalo dibuat buka akun fanfiction. Gak tau kenapa. Yah... semoga saja Uma bisa sempat balas barang sedikit komentar minna-san, hihihi... :p**

 **Yosh, see you in the next chap...^^**


End file.
